


Sugar Rush

by nursal1060



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Boys In Love, Candy, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, First Love, Gay Sex, Kailen, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Seme, Sex, Sex Positions, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shota, Uke, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy sucking has Len annoyed at Kaito, and extremely horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

It was a Thursday night and Kaito had agreed to help Len with homework. Throughout most of the time, Len eyed Kaito sitting on his bed, making sucking noises. It was the candy in Kaito’s mouth. It made him look so happy!  
Kaito pointed out, “You forgot to put the contraction here.” Len looked down at the paper and fixed the contraction.  
He’d slept with Kaito a few times before, but the sucking sound was getting to him…making Len jealous of the candy.  
Len asked, “What are you even sucking on?”  
Kaito looked at the wrapper, “Ice-cream flavored jawbreaker.”  
Suddenly, a familiar tune caught both of their attentions. On the radio, they were playing “Romeo and Cinderella”, the one that they’d sung together.  
Kaito smiled, “I loved that song. Everything about doing that was amazing.”  
Len pouted, “The producers wanted it to be you and Rin.”  
Kaito kissed Len’s head, “I was glad that it was you. It wouldn’t have been so much fun if it was Rin.” Again, Kaito put another jawbreaker in his mouth. He’d eaten seven in the last half hour.  
Len stood up, infuriated, “Quit it already!”  
Kaito, confused, asked, “Stop what Len?”  
Len grabbed Kaito’s blue scarf, pulling Kaito closer, “Making those noises!” Len moved closer to Kaito ears, whispering, “You’re making me hot.”  
Kaito smiled deviously, “So you’re jealous?”  
Len boiled over in rage, “NO I’M NOT!” And Kaito went flying onto the bed behind him, Len on top. Len started sucking on Kaito’s sugar-coated lips before Kaito opened his mouth to gasp for air. Len slipped his tongue inside.  
Kaito gripped Len’s shoulders, muffled, “Mpph!” Len didn’t calm down for even a second. His tongue began an endless dance with Kaito’s; the candy being transferred between them until Len quickly stole it away, swallowing it.  
Kaito turned onto his side, gasping for air, “Haah…haaaah…”  
Len smirked, saying softly, “Did my love take your breath away?” Kaito looked up at Len, his eyes slightly watery. He’d clearly been shocked and off guard.  
Len said firmly, “Let’s make love Kaito.”  
Kaito’s eyes widened, and he stammered, “W-What? Here? N-Now?”  
Len kissed Kaito’s cheek, “Can’t hold back. I’m going to burst.” Len sat up, his pants looking and feeling tighter.  
Kaito was frighten now, “B-But…Len…I can’t get excited…”  
Len, who was feeling unusually horny from the candy, said with a sexy expression, “Then I guess that I’ll just have to get you hard.” Len slid down to Kaito’s paints and unbuckled them.

Kaito gripped the sheets with everything he had and he bit his lip. Len was sucking him…and the other Vocaloids were downstairs! Rin and Miku were making a fluffy dress for Len’s Imitation Black concert. Gakupo was resting on the couch. Haru and Luka were playing a silent game of Black Jack in the corner.  
Kaito was lying right next to the vent. If he cried out, the entire house would hear him.  
Len asked him with cum on his lips, “Are you turned on now?” Something inside Kaito…just…snapped. It felt like the evil pent up inside of him had just been let loose.  
Kaito’s voice slithered into Len’s ears, “So you want it that bad huh?” Len looked up for a moment—only to be kissed by Kaito. Kaito pushed his tongue into Len’s mouth and began to pull down Len’s shorts.  
Len gasped, “K-Kaito…w-what’re you-”  
Kaito licked his lips sexily, “You wanted to make love…let’s make love.” Kaito yanked Len’s pants down and began fingering the small boy, who was on his knees, legs apart over Kaito. Len began to move uncomfortably as Kaito inserted his fingers in too fast. Len already had a boner…and this was just making it worst…he craved Kaito so badly…  
Before Kaito’s third finger had penetrated Len’s opening, “Len cried out softly, “Ahh!” He had cum on himself and Kaito.  
Kaito scissored his fingers around inside of Len, “So you’re that horny already, I see. You just want me inside you that bad?”  
Len began begging, tears welling up in his eyes, “Kaito…please just…d-…do it.” Len was already getting another boner.  
Kaito asked him, “Do what Len?” Len was so hard and Kaito was forcing him to beg for this.  
Len cried out softly, “Fuck me…punish me…just fill me up…please Kaito…please.” That made Kaito smile devilishly. Keeping his fingers inside Len, Kaito undid his trousers and exposed his own boner.  
Kaito whipped his fingers out and ordered Len, “Sit.” Painfully and silently, Len positioned himself above Kaito’s boner and put it in him. Tears welled up in his eyes.

10 minutes and 3 sex positions later, Len was half dead and bleeding from Kaito’s violent, merciless thrusting.  
Len begged him, “Stop…stop Kaito…”  
Kaito shook his head, “Why should I?”  
Len immediately got into Kaito’s lap, clawed at Kaito’s back and whispered, “Stop…Kaito…I love you…so stop…stop please…” Suddenly, Kaito returned to his senses. The reality of his actions took shape.  
Kaito looked at Len and began apologizing and holding Len tightly, “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!!!”  
Len, still not done yet, told Kaito, “Cum. Cum inside of me hard Kaito. Then I’ll forgive you.” Kaito was shocked that after all that happened that Len still wanted more.  
Kaito smiled softly, “Okay then.” He pressed his chest to Len’s as they both found their precious release. Then they fell back onto the bed in a heap, panting heavily. 

Kaito groveled in front of Len, “Please forgive me Len! Please, I’m so sorry!!” They’d both showered and now Len was sitting on the bed and Kaito was on the ground.  
Len played the victim, “That really hurt, you know? I tore and bled. Essentially, you raped me. Plus, I never finished my homework.”  
Len, with his small foot, lifted Kaito’s chin up so he faced Len, “But its okay. After all…next time you get a sugar rush, we’ll see who the uke is.”  
Kaito began shivering, understanding just what Len was saying with an evil smirk on his face…  
Kaito cried out, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> My only Vocaloid fic ever XD I'm pretty proud of it.  
> This is an old fic, so please don't be too harsh :0  
> Reuploaded from my deviantart account (originally posted on 5/25/2013)


End file.
